Encontros e Desencontros
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Após uma briga, alguma coisa mágica tenta unir Rony e Hermione.  Songfic  pós EdP e pré DH


**Encontros e Desencontros **

A Songfic se passa ao mesmo tempo com Rony e Hermione, então decidi colocar os horários dos acontecimentos para ficar mais claro. Gostaria também de esclarecer que os trechos das músicas tocam simultaneamente para Rony e Hermione, após os fatos narrados.

**07h00min**

Rony acorda, sem necessidade do despertador, com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Ele nem pensa em ficar na cama, teria que levantar daqui a alguns minutos mesmo.

A guerra tinha acabado fazia três anos, e ele agora trabalhava no Ministério da Magia.

Tudo bem que ele era apenas um estagiário no Departamento de Esportes Mágicos, mas com certeza gostava do seu trabalho.

Rony abaixou a cabeça, desanimado. Aquela semana estava sendo particularmente difícil.

Ele estava brigado com Hermione, desde sábado, quando um ataque de ciúme tinha separado os dois.

Só que a briga dessa vez tinha sido mais séria. Ele despejara na garota todas as suas frustrações.

Segundo ele, a pouca atenção que ela dava ao relacionamento, O fato de não conhecer quase ninguém de seu trabalho e ela ser bem mais sucedida que ele, faziam Rony acreditar que não a merecia, e assim que alguém mais interessante aparecesse, ele seria descartado.

Ele estava cansado daquelas brigas, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer. Era sempre ele que se desculpava, e se ela não sentia a sua falta, ele iria agüentar ficar longe dela também.

Rony foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho, e se dirigiu a cozinha para tomar café.

- Ela me faz muita falta mesmo! Nem fome eu tô sentindo! – resmungou Rony.

O garoto se sentia muito sozinho desde que Harry e sua irmã Gina saíram em lua-de-mel. E para seu desespero, eles só voltariam daqui a 15 dias. Eles eram as únicas pessoas com quem Rony conversava sobre Mione.

- Pelos menos eles estão felizes. – murmurou Rony, tentando sorrir.

Ele sonhava há muito tempo casar com a morena. Não se sentia confiante o suficiente para pedi-la em casamento. Mione queria segurança para começar uma família, e Rony não sentia capaz dar isso a garota.

Rony resolveu ligar o Rádio para lhe fazer companhia, enquanto escovava os dentes. Tinha algum tempo antes de ir trabalhar, e adquirira esse hábito com Hermione. Utilizava o rádio quando ela decidia estudar, mesmo estando junto dele.

Uma música que o perseguia desde que brigara com Hermione começa a tocar e ele com raiva grita:

- Até você! – E aparatou para o trabalho

**07h00min**

Hermione acorda sonolenta com o tocar do despertador. Nunca tivera problemas em acordar cedo, mas aquela semana estava sendo diferente.

A briga com Rony, sábado passado, tinha sido séria. Estavam separados e isso fazia a menina ficar muito triste, e por conseqüência, não conseguia dormir.

- Porque ele tem que ser tão ciumento? – reclamou a garota.

Hermione lembrou da briga.

Rony tinha achado uma carta que Krum havia escrito para a garota, ele realmente não conseguia se controlar quando se tratava de Viktor Krum, e exigiu satisfações.

Hermione disse que ele não podia mexer em suas coisas, que era invasão de sua privacidade. Disse também que Viktor era apenas seu amigo, e se ele não confiava nela não havia motivos para ficarem juntos.

Hermione entristeceu ao lembrar das coisas que Rony disse. As reclamações sobre ela não dar atenção a ele, e as insinuações que ele não conhecia seus amigos de trabalho porque ela tinha vergonha dele.

Hermione sabia que não tinha vergonha do namorado, mas se perguntava se Rony não tinha razão sobre ela não lhe dar atenção.

Hermione trabalhava no Sant Mungus, como Medibruxa, e tinha a reputação de ser uma das melhores, e mais promissoras, de sua profissão. Todos diziam que logo seria diretora do hospital, e que isso era apenas questão de tempo. Mas ela sabia que teria que se esforçar para isso, e utilizava todo o tempo possível estudando para merecer o cargo.

Antes de se levantar decidiu que não iria atrás de Rony. Ele que tinha começado a briga. Ele que tinha mexido em suas coisa. Ele que fosse atrás dela e pedisse desculpas.

Hermione se levantou e foi ao banheiro tomar banho.

Hermione ainda morava com seus pais, mais seu maior desejo era se casar com Rony, e começar uma família.

A garota não entendia porque Rony ainda não tinha lhe pedido em casamento.

Achava que era pelo fato dele não ter um bom emprego, o que para Mione não importava nada, pois achava que Rony deveria se espelhar no exemplo de seus pais, que embora não tivessem dinheiro, eram muito felizes.

Ela saiu do banheiro e desceu para tomar café com seus pais.

- Bom dia! – disse Hermione para os pais que já estavam sentados na mesa, tomando seu café.

- Bom dia, querida! – responderam os dois. – Dormiu bem? Parece cansada. – continuou a Sra. Granger.

- Um pouco de insônia. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. – respondeu Mione. – E mãe. Acho que só quero um copo de leite, não estou com fome.

- Acho melhor o Sr. Weasley se acertar logo com você, senão vai acabar doente. – disparou o Sr. Granger.

- Não é nada disso! Você sabe que não tenho fome de manhã! – reclamou Hermione. – Acho melhor ir trabalhar.

Hermione se levantou da mesa, bebendo o copo de leite rapidamente, e subindo para escovar os dentes.

No banheiro, enquanto escovava os dentes, Hermione pode ouvir uma música que vinha alta da casa do vizinho. Aquela música insistia em tocar desde que ela e Rony brigaram.

- Ah! Essa música não! – E Aparatou para o trabalho.

_I've been wandering around the house all night_

Eu estive andando pela casa a noite toda

_Wondering what the hell to do_

Tentando achar alguma coisa pra fazer

_I'm trying to concentrate_

Estou tentando me concentrar

_But all i can think of is you_

Mas só consigo pensar em você

**12h00min**

Rony trabalhou a manhã inteira, tentando ocupar sua cabeça.

Brigou com seus pensamentos, eles insistiam em mostrar sempre o mesmo rosto. Qualquer segundo que Rony ficava sem se ocupar, surgia em sua cabeça aquele rosto, com seus olhos castanhos e seu cabelos rebeldes.

Rony se sentou no refeitório para comer algo. Ele não costumava almoçar, pois não sabia cozinhar e resolvera morar sozinho, para ter um pouco mais de liberdade, então se acostumou com sanduíches.

Uma lembrança boa veio em sua cabeça.

**FLASHBACK**

- Onde você está me levando, Rony? – perguntava Hermione, com os olhos sendo vendados pelas mãos do garoto.

- Espere um minuto que já vamos chegar. – respondeu Rony.

- Não sei pra que tanto mistério. – Hermione zombava da situação. – Só espero que valha a pena.

- Vai valer! – Rony segurava o riso.

Rony abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento e fez Hermione entrar.

Ele soltou as mãos do rosto da garota e disse:

- Sei que não é grande coisa! Mas será seu sempre que você quiser!

Hermione olhou para o pequeno apartamento de quarto e cozinha, que embora estivesse desarrumado, não estava sujo. Ela pensou que seria difícil o ruivo manter o apartamento arrumado, pois esse era o jeito dele, mas sorriu ao ver que o namorado queria um lugar que fosse só deles.

- É lindo! – Hermione disse com sinceridade. – E é claro que eu quero! Virei aqui sempre que puder!

Rony agora abraçava a namorada e rodava Mione no ar.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- Ela gostou mesmo. – pensou Rony ao lembrar das inúmeras vezes que ele e Hermione ficaram namorando no apartamento.

Rony fechou a cara e pensou que não podia deixar aquelas lembranças mudarem a sua opinião. Tinha decidido fazer a garota sentir sua falta e não iria voltar atrás.

- Aí já é perseguição! – disse Rony, quando um funcionário do ministério entrou no refeitório, escutando um pequeno CD Player e cantarolando uma música que o garoto conhecia.

**12h00min**

Já era hora do almoço, e Mione resolvera que não iria almoçar em casa. Parou em frente a um carrinho de lanches, que havia próximo ao hospital, e pediu um cachorro-quente e um refrigerante.

Sentou-se em uma praça, um quarteirão afastado e começou a comer.

Ela tinha passado à manhã inteira atarefada, mas isso não havia impedido ela de pensar em Rony.

Estava triste com a situação, porém não era culpa dela, pensava. Ele que era um grosso! Ele que não confiava nela! Ele que se desculpasse e fim de papo.

Hermione voltou sua atenção novamente ao lanche, tentando não pensar mais no garoto.

Foi quando uma chuva fina começou a cair, fazendo ela correr para se abrigar embaixo de um toldo, de uma loja de brinquedos em frente à praça.

A cena que se seguiu fez Mione se lembrar de Rony.

Um garoto puxava o que parecia ser a namorada para a chuva. Os dois riam, e a menina corria atrás do garoto querendo pega-lo.

**FLASHBACK**

- Vem Mione! – Rony puxava a garota, vestida num longo vestido verde claro, pelos jardins de Hogwarts.

- Calma Rony. Onde é que a gente vai? – Falava a menina, ofegante, tentando acompanhar o ruivo.

- Já estamos chegando! – berrou Rony.

Era noite, e o casal saiu pelo portão principal. Chegaram à beira do lago, embaixo da árvore que sempre se encostavam, quando queriam relaxar.

- O que você quer? Estamos perdendo o nosso baile de formatura! – disse Hermione parecendo irritada.

- O baile já está acabando, e o que eu tenho pra te falar é muito importante! – Rony parecia nervoso, o que intrigou a menina.

- Tudo bem! Então fala. – Disse Hermione de maneira simples.

- Erh... Como você sabe este ano acabamos nossos estudos... e vai ficar difícil a gente se ver... todo dia é claro... então eu queria saber uma coisa. – Rony falava de maneira nervosa, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Para de enrolar e fala logo Rony! – intimou a menina.

- Bem... o caso é que... o que eu quero te falar eu tento desde o quinto ano... e agora não tem mais como adiar... – Rony parecia querer enrolar.

- Se você não falar logo eu vou entrar! – Mione se virou para voltar ao castelo, mas seu braço foi seguro por Rony.

O garoto olhou nos fundos dos olhos de Menina e disse:

- Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Rony com um certo desespero.

- O que? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

A menina sonhava com isso desde que conhecera Rony, mas como fora pega de surpresa não sabia o que fazer.

- Quer dizer... Eu vou entender se você não quiser... Eu acho que confundi tudo... é que eu gosto tanto de você... não me imagino longe de você. – Rony parecia desanimado. – O CASO É QUE EU TE AMO! E NÃO CONSIGO VIVER SEM VOCÊ!

Rony disse as últimas frases tão alto que assustou Hermione. A menina só conseguiu encará-lo, sem dizer nada.

Após algum tempo, foi Rony que quebrou o silêncio:

- Me desculpe! Como eu pude acreditar que você iria querer alguma coisa comigo! Eu sou um idiota! Totalmente sem noção! Hermione, a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts, interessada por Ronald Weasley, o mais preguiçoso e covarde de toda a Grifinória! Eu sou... - Hermione calara Rony com um beijo, e se pendurava no pescoço dele com muita dificuldade.

Quando Hermione se afastou, o garoto parecia fora de órbita.

Quando conseguiu finalmente retornar, sorriu e perguntou:

- Isso é um sim?

- Claro, seu bobo! – respondeu Hermione.

Rony abraçou a garota, rodando-a no ar como iria fazer muitas outras vezes.

Segundos depois, uma chuva forte desceu, pegando os dois de surpresa.

- Vamos sair daqui, Rony! – gritava Hermione.

Mas Rony ria e não soltava Hermione.

Vendo a alegria de Rony a garota acabou se rendendo, brincando com ele o resto da noite, antes de subirem à sala comunal.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- É Rony. Você é o único que consegue me deixar feliz. – Disse pensativa Hermione.

Enquanto Hermione olhava a cena, um carro parava ao seu lado, abrindo o vidro para falar com uma pessoa na calçada.

- Mas de novo? – disse Hermione, ouvindo a música que saía de dentro do carro.

_well the phone don't ring_

O telefone não toca

_cuz my friends ain't home _

pois meus amigos não estão em casa

_i'm tired of being all alone_

Estou cansado de ficar sozinho

_got the TV on cuz the radio's playing_

A TV está ligada, pois o rádio está tocando

_songs that remind me of you_

músicas que me lembram você

**19h00min**

Rony saía do Ministério da Magia e imaginava o que fazer. Não queria ir pra casa, não havia nada lá que valesse a pena.

- Maldita hora que Harry e Gina viajaram! – disse Rony.

Resolveu ir a um bar, ver se encontrava alguém.

Ele aparatou no beco diagonal e se dirigiu ao novo bar que havia lá. O "Dragons Bar" parecia muito mais um Pub trouxa que um bar bruxo, e estava sendo muito badalado.

Rony explorou o lugar e não viu ninguém que conhecia. Não queria beber, por isso resolveu ir a parte de trás do bar, onde, num segundo ambiente, uma banda tocava.

Quando Rony entrou, escutou a música que estava tocando e gritou:

- Agora chega! Vou resolver isso agora!

**19h00min**

Hermione chegou em casa, após um dia cansativo no hospital.

Tudo que ela queria era um banho quente, uma refeição saborosa e cama.

Forçou-se a voltar para casa, pois sabia que seus pais não estariam lá. Os Granger resolveram ir ao cinema, e como Hermione tinha recusado o convite, só restava a ela ir dormir.

Hermione encheu a banheira, tirou a sua roupa e mergulhou na água, esperando relaxar.

Quando Hermione estava quase dormindo, o rádio relógio de seu quarto disparou. Sua mãe o tinha colocado para Hermione lembrar de jantar e a música que vinha dele fez a morena levantar louca de raiva.

- Agora chega! Vou resolver isso agora!

_baby when you're gone_

baby quando você não está aqui

_i realize i'm in love_

eu percebo que estou apaixonado

_the days go on and on_

os dias vão passando

_and the nights just seem so long_

e as noites parecem muito longas

_even food don't taste that good_

até a comida não é tão boa

_drink ain't doing what it should_

e a bebida não está desempenhando seu papel

_things just feel so wrong_

as coisas parecem tão erradas

_baby when you're gone_

baby quando você não está aqui

**20h00min**

Rony acabava de aparatar na frente da casa de Hermione, e tocava insistentemente a campainha.

- HERMIONE, ATENDE A PORTA! PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR! – gritava Rony.

Após cinco minutos gritando, e tocando a campainha, uma vizinha trouxa de Hermione põe a cabeça pra fora da janela ad casa ao lado, gritando:

- SUMA DAQUI OU VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA!

O grito dela assustou Rony, que escorregou, caindo nas latas de lixo ao lado da porta.

- Meleca! Isso só acontece comigo!

Rony se levantou, pensando onde Hermione poderia estar.

Resolveu que nem que tivesse passar a noite inteira procurando, iria se acertar com Hermione naquela noite.

**20h00min**

Hermione aparatou em frente ao apartamento de Rony e tocava a campainha com insistência.

- Abre Rony! É a Hermione! Precisamos conversar!

Após insistir alguns minutos, Hermione concluiu que Rony não estava em casa.

Ela não sabia onde procurar por Rony.

Sabia que ele nunca procuraria seus pais, nem os gêmeos. As únicas pessoas que ele procuraria seriam Harry e Gina, e como os dois não estavam na cidade, Hermione resolveu esperar na porta, acomodando-se no chão e pegando no sono, sem querer.

**04h00min**

Rony já tinha rodado Londres inteira.

Ele tinha ido a todos os lugares freqüentados por eles e nada de achar Hermione.

Ele nunca tivera uma noite tão terrível como aquela.

Tinha sido expulso do Hospital Sant Mungus, onde a Morena trabalhava. Discutira tanto com a recepcionista, por achar que ela dissera que Mione não estava lá a pedido da garota, que os seguranças do Hospital o tinha enxotado a pontapés.

Não foi diferente na casa dos Granger, quando voltou lá tarde da noite.

O Sr. Granger perdeu a paciência, após quinze minutos, quando finalmente fechou a porta na cara de Rony. Ele até tentou impedi-lo, o que só lhe rendeu uma topada na porta, fazendo sangrar seu nariz.

Ficou imaginando o que Hermione estaria fazendo e principalmente com quem.

Ao ver no que estava pensando, Rony sentiu raiva de si mesmo.

Hermione tinha razão. Como ele podia achar que ela estava com outra pessoa. Afinal várias vezes ela já havia demonstrado como gostava dele.

Resolveu andar pela rua.

Se soubesse o que iria passar, ele nunca teria feito isso.

Aconteceu de tudo com Rony. Pisou em merd... , foi perseguido por um cão enorme, e quase foi agredido por um trouxa, que estava bêbado, e caminhava sem direção.

Quando percebeu, já estava perto de casa.

Uma música baixa, que vinha da praça em frente ao seu prédio, chamou sua atenção.

**04h00min**

Hermione acordou assustada.

Tinha dormido por várias horas, sentada na porta do apartamento de Rony. Estava sentindo-se moída e resolveu ir pra casa.

Preparava-se para aparatar quando uma música que vinha da praça, em frente ao prédio de Rony, chamou sua atenção.

Hermione reconheceu a música, e resolveu descer até a praça, para ver de onde ela vinha.

**04h15min**

Quando Rony chegou a praça em frente ao prédio que morava, uma chuva desabou.

Rony se enfureceu, e desesperado gritou ao céu:

- O que mais você quer que eu faça!

**04h15min**

Hermione desceu até a praça e foi pega por uma chuva torrencial.

Sem ter como se esconder, e sentido a falta do garoto, olhou para o céu e gritou:

- O que mais você quer que eu faça!

**04h16min**

O grito de Hermione fez Rony olhar para o outro lado da praça, e ao ver Hermione gritou:

Onde é que você esteve a noite inteira! Te procurei por todo o lado!

**04h16min**

Hermione ouviu o grito de Rony, e ao olhar para o outro lado da praça viu a figura dele.

Hermione então gritou para o garoto:

Onde é que você esteve a noite inteira! Te procurei por todo o lado!

**04h17min**

Uma música começou a tocar alto, como por magia.

Hermione e Rony se olharam, sorriram, e correram um em direção ao outro.

_i've been driving up and down these streets_

eu estou dirigindo por essas ruas

_trying to find somewhere to go_

tentando achar algum lugar pra ir

_ya i'm lookin' for a familiar face_

estou procurando uma cara familiar

_but there's no one i know_

mas não tem ninguém que eu conheço

_this is torture - this is pain_

isso é tortura - isso é sofrimento

_it feels like i'm gonna go insane_

parece que eu vou ficar louco

_i hope you're coming back real soon_

espero que você já esteja voltando

_cuz i don't know what to do_

por que eu não sei mais o que fazer

**04h18min**

Rony rodava Hermione no alto, como sempre fazia quando estavam felizes. Os dois não se preocupavam em saber de onde a música vinha. Seja o que for que os estivesse ajudando, não importava.

Sabiam que tinham muito a resolver. Sabiam que ainda iriam brigar muito. Mas se o destino fazia questão de uni-los, não seriam os dois que iriam lutar contra ele.

_baby when you're gone_

baby quando você não está aqui

_i realize i'm in love_

eu percebo que estou apaixonado

_the days go on and on_

os dias vão passando

_and the nights just seem so long_

e as noites parecem muito longas

_even food don't taste that good_

até a comida não é tão boa

_drink ain't doing what it should_

e a bebida não está desempenhando seu papel

_things just feel so wrong_

as coisas parecem tão erradas

_baby when you're gone_

baby quando você não está aqui

b **Nota do autor:** b A música em que foi baseada a fanfic chama-se "When you're gone" do Bryan Adams e da Melanie C (ex-Spice Girl), que acho demais, por ser uma balada romãntica meio agitada. O clip me inspirou um pouco, pois acho que tem tudo a ver com a música. Segue o Link do clip no youtube, para quem quiser ver.


End file.
